Malos entendidos
by Sarah Casguel
Summary: este es un regalo para lala-chan! Tkm amigaaa/ lo que sucede cuando tu mente mal interpreta lo que escuchas y es una conversacion que ni ellos sabes que estas escuchando


Hi! Tanto tiempo chicas! :D uf… bueno ya soy una adultera responsable.. y bueno con la escuela se me ha hecho muy difícil escribir la continuación de mis fic, y este es un regalo para Lala-Chan! Que Hoy esta de cumpleaños w buenoo desfrutenlooo

* * *

><p>Malos entendidos<p>

-¿que sucede… A-Chan?-pregunto una pelirroja con un tono un tanto meloso, a un chico de cabellos rosa, que yacía en su banco semi-muerto, la chica al ver que este no reacción de forma violenta, comenzó a picarlo con un palito, otra chica de cabellos rizados, miro curiosa la escena y se acerco.

-¿Qué le haces a Atsuya-Kun… Sarah-Chan? –Pregunto esta, Sarah miro a la chica, mientras comenzaba a picarle un ojo a Atsuya, quien no ponía un mínimo de resistencia.

-ha Lala-Chan…hemm… pues… -una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en la cara de Sarah- Shuuya-Baka me contó algo ~. Ne, ne… Atsuya es un pervertido –dijo de lo más normal Sarah con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en ese mismo momento, Atsuya agarro las mejillas de Sarah y comenzó a estirarlas, haciendo que la chica comenzara a mover los brazos de forma cómica y en forma chibi- Dueleeeeeeee~

-No me molestes… bestia- Atsuya miro a la chica enfrente suyo, quien lo miraba con poco asustada- No creas lo que esta dice Yukiko...

-pero dijo que Gouenji-San…

-solo fue un malentendido- dijo suspirando pesadamente, mientras soltaba a Sarah y esta y esta se tocaba las mejillas- te explico…

-mal pensado- dijo Sarah, antes de salir corriendo- Homicidio- grito al huir del lugar.

-Sarah-Chan… el chocolate con café y coca-cola te hace mal- pensó Yukiko (alias: Lala) mientras miraba por donde se había ido Sarah.

-KA-ZE-MA-RU- se escucho nuevamente un grito, desde el pasillo, después unos gatos y finalmente, como alguien chocaba con unos tarros de basura y caía por las escalera.

-dejémosla… ahora te explico… -Yukiko, miraba la puerta, con una gota de sudor en su cien, mientras asistía, pero temía por el estado de Sarah en esos momento.

-bueno, eso paso el viernes en la tarde, cuando no vine a la escuela, por que no se me dio la gana

-cuéntate una nueva Atsuya-Kun- pensó Yukiko

_Flash back_

_Un tranquilo y aburrido peli-rosa veía tranquilamente la Tv, sin darse cuenta de que su adorado hermano Shirou había entrado con su novio, Shuuya Gouenji, pasado un rato, Atsuya apago el televisor, y se encamino hacia su cuarto con una gran cantidad de comida, al pasar por el cuarto de su hermano pudo escuchar a este mismo con su "enemigo" Gouenji._

_-con más fuerza Shuuya-Kun –dijo Shirou, con un tono de cansancio._

_-eso estoy haciendo Shirou- dijo Shuuya, Atsuya acerco su oreja mas cerca de la puerta para escuchar mejor, mientras que su mente comenzaba a imaginarse cosa no muy sanas._

_-Mira Shuuya-Kun, así no es, tienes que moverlo con más fuerza- Atsuya, al oír eso, dejos toda la comida que traía en el suelo, para poder posesionarse mejor en la puerta- ¿lo vez?_

_-P-Pero… no quiere- Shirou no lo dejo hablar a Shuuya._

_-es nuestro trabajo… recuerda que lo hicimos la vez pasada en tu casa- dijo Shirou, haciendo sonrojara Atsuya._

_-¿Cómo? –pensó el chico de cabellos rosa, quedando de piedra, tras lo dicho por su hermano- Shirou… no… No… NO PUEDE SER! –grito en el interior de su mente._

_- Shuuya-Kun así jamás entrara, tienes que abrirlo más- dijo nuevamente Shirou, también se escucharon unos ruidos, de la cama, mas bien los resortes, con esto, Atsuya se paso unas cuantas imágenes y películas en su mentes, no muy sanas._

_-hemm… ¿como lo abro más Shirou?_

_-mira, así…_

_Tras decir eso, Atsuya abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, completamente rojo, con los ojos cerrados._

_-que crees que estas haciendo pervertido?-grito apuntando a la nada misma._

_-¿Qué sucede Atsuya? –pregunto Shirou, Atsuya comenzó a abrir los ojos, y noto los materiales que estaban en el suelo, este quedo echo piedra._

_-yo…yo…-comenzó a tartamudear, y con esto Gouenji alzo la ceja, y saco una conclusión._

_-estabas escuchando lo que hablábamos- Atsuya inconcientemente asistió, y una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Gouenji-y mal pensaste, lo que decíamos, sacando tus propias conclusiones._

_Nuevamente Atsuya asistió, Gouenji comenzó a reír junto con Shirou._

_-hermano, eres un mal pensado… solo estábamos terminado un trabajo y le ayudaba al Shuuya-Kun como terminar el rosario- decía entre risas Shirou, Atsuya se sonrojo completamente._

_-cualquiera hubiera mal pensado._

-eso es una vil mentira… Atsuya-Kun… si eres un pervertido- dijo Yukiko, interrumpiendo el relato de Atsuya, este la miro fríamente- venga no te enfades… prosigue.

_-eso es mentira, A-chan~-Atsuya miro a su hermano. _

_-Sarah-Chan si que te ara la vida imposible cuando sepa esto- dijo Gouenji, sacando fotos de la cara de Atsuya- jajaja _

_-AHH! –grito el peli rosa, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. _

_-ne. Shirou… por que no hacemos realidad las perversiones de tu hermano. _

_-Gouenji! –grito Atsuya desde fuera de la puerta, no se atrevía a entrar._

_-claro, Shuuya-Kun déjame que le pregunto, como nos imagino. _

_-SHIROU! –grito esta vez, antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto. _

_Fin flash back. _

-eso fue… -termino de contar, Yukiko, lo miraba- ¿y?

-si eres un pervertido! –dijo mientras corría por su vida y detrás de esta Atsuya la perseguía.

-Yukiko! Vuleve~ -grito el peli rosa.

-No!

Y así durante un mes, Atsuya fue molestado, asta por le mismo Endo, pero tenia que aguantárselas, aunque para que decir de sus dos amigas Yukiko y Sarah amantes del Yaoi, y de de Haruna y Paula, dos grandes escritoras de Fic, donde Yukiko y Sarah, comenzaban, sabia que este mal momento lo leería en una de las tantas historias.

Fin~

* * *

><p>okoo alli ta... solo encontre la primeta parte del fic en el cuaderno de historia, haci que imporvice el final LoL... xD diganme como ha quedado plis w<p>

SARAH CAMBIA Y FUERA


End file.
